Sup
by Michelle Aoki
Summary: Meskipun tak ada bahan dasar yang mendominasi, namun sup tanpa nama itulah yang menjadi favorit Freecell, bahkan ketika sang penciptanya telah tiada. For Infantrum Challenge: Makanan and Mother's Day 2012. Canon. R&R?


Sup itu tak bernama, meskipun rasanya berjuta. Kombinasi dari rasa cinta dan benci itulah yang menjadi penyedap rasa, selain bahan-bahan fisik tentunya. Bagaimana bisa Freecell lupa?

.

.

.

**Sup**

Phi Brain – Kami no Puzzle © Yoshiki Togawa

(SolitiaFreecell, hurt/comfort/family, T, canon)

**Warning**: membaca fic ini dapat menyebabkan kebutaan, sakit mata, dan gangguan kesehatan lainnya. Bila sakit berlanjut, segeralah mundur untuk menghindari perbuatan asusila yang mungkin dilakukan di kotak review. Terima kasih :)

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_!" seru Freecell kecil saat membuka pintu rumah. Ibunya, masih terlihat cantik walau celemek putih yang dipakainya terkena cipratan minyak, buru-buru menyambut sang anak tunggal. Dengan semangat Freecell kecil mengecup pipi Solitia sekilas, lalu mencium harum yang tak asing dari tubuh wanita tersebut.

"Wangi ini... Mama masak sup kesukaanku?"

Solitia menyentuh dahi bocah albino tadi sambil tersenyum. "Betul sekali. Sekarang kau cepat mandi, ganti baju, lalu kita makan sama-sama di meja makan. Lihat, kau kotor sekali."

"Iya~ tadi saat aku sedang bermain bola sendirian, aku menemukan sekolah yang sangaaaaaat... besar! Banyak sekali anak-anak seumuranku bermain di sana! Mereka semua sangat bahagia!" cerita Freecell bersemangat, sorot mata yang tak menunjukkan kedustaan. Solitia tertegun sejenak, namun berhasil mengembalikan senyum lembutnya.

"Oke, nanti lanjutkan ceritamu saat makan, ya. Mama penasaran dengan sekolah tadi. Sekarang mandi yang bersih supaya Mama bisa menciummu sepuasnya~"

"Mama!"

"Haha, bercanda, kok."

* * *

"_Freecell-sama, apa yang Anda inginkan untuk makan malam?"_

"_...Sup."_

"_Sup? Sup apa? Kacang? Jagung? Wortel? Ayam?"_

"_Sup... ah, maaf. Tidak jadi. Pikiran saya masih terganggu."_

* * *

"Coba Freecell cerita, apa saja yang Freecell ketahui tentang sekolah tadi?" tanya Solitia sambil menyendokkan supnya, setelah membiarkannya dingin ditelan waktu. Masih dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya, Freecell asyik mendeskripsikan apa yang dilihatnya sambil mengunyah.

"Jadi... anak-anak itu mengenakan seragam putih dan celana hitam, dan kalau aku tidak salah lihat... logo sekolah di dadanya bernama Crossfield Academy."

Beberapa kalimat yang tidak berurutan kembali keluar dari mulut mungil itu, bersamaan dengan makanan yang dimasukkan ke dalam. Hidup dalam lingkungan yang jauh dari kehidupan sosial membuat Freecell senang dengan kerumunan orang banyak, termasuk sekolah yang belakangan diketahui hanya mau menampung murid-murid jenius dari seluruh dunia. Ibu beranak itu belum tahu tentang fakta tersebut. Satu hal yang bocah albino rasakan sekarang hanyalah kelezatan sup yang masih hangat di dalam mulutnya, sensasi rasa yang bercampur sedemikian rupa dan berpadu dengan cerita-cerita di atas meja makan. Berbeda dengan sup-sup yang selalu memiliki bahan dasar dominan, sup buatan Solitia itu terdiri atas campuran semua. Sayuran yang wajar digunakan seperti wortel dan brokoli tetap ada, namun wanita berambut sepunggung itu menambahkan bakso, sosis, udang, tofu, jamur, semuanya dalam porsi yang sama. Tidak perlu lagi membeli lauk-pauk, karena semuanya sudah menjadi satu dalam kuah bening tersebut.

"Mmh... kalau Freecell benar-benar ingin belajar di sana, besok antarkan Mama ke sekolah tadi. Setelah itu, kita masak sup bersama-sama, ya!"

"Be-benarkah?" Mata safir itu membulat, tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Setelah melihat ibunya mengangguk, baru senyum melebar mengihasi wajah bocah albino tersebut. "Terima kasih, Ma! Aku pasti akan belajar dengan sungguh-sungguh!"

Solitia hanya tersenyum ketika melihat anak semata wayangnya meninggalkan meja makan dengan bahagia... dan mangkuk melamin yang tak bersisa dari makanan.

* * *

"_Ada apa, Freecell-sama?"_

_Pemuda berambut putih itu menjauhkan mangkuk berkuah dari hadapannya. "Aku tidak suka. Ganti."_

"_Baiklah."_

_Hoist tak tahu, saat ia membelakangi tuannya sambil membawa mangkuk melamin yang masih utuh, sebutir kristal mengalir pelan di pipi pucat sang Solver._

_Tes._

* * *

"...Ma?"

Freecell kecil langsung masuk begitu saja ke ruangan ibunya dengan banyak tanda tanya. Mengingat Solitia-lah yang menjadi kepala keluarga, seharusnya ia sudah bangun sejak awal dan menyiapkan semuanya. Membersihkan rumah, memasak, mengurus anaknya juga, apalagi ia sudah berjanji untuk datang ke sekolah yang Solitia janjikan dan masak bersama. Namun apa yang Freecell sekarang berbeda dengan biasanya. Wanita itu sedang meringkuk di sudut ruangan, lengannya memeluk kaki sambil menenggelamkan muka, rambut putihnya yang biasanya jatuh dengan lembut kini berjuntai tak karuan. Kalau saja mata safir itu tak terbiasa dalam kegelapan, mungkin Freecell akan mengira yang di sudut sana itu adalah hantu.

Secercah cahaya yang masuk saat bocah albino itu membuka pintu langsung mengenai indra pengelihatan Solitia, ditambah dengan suara yang mengejutkannya, membuat reaksi yang tak terduga.

"AAAAAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHHH! PERGI! PERGI!"

Tentu saja, bagi anak seumuran Freecell, hal ini membuatnya terkejut. Sejak ia bisa mendengar, tak pernah sekalipun ibunya berbicara dengan nada tinggi, apalagi membentaknya seperti barusan. Dengan modal nekad, kaki mungil yang masih gemetar itu itu melangkah masuk.

"PERGI! PERGIIIIIIII! DASAR ANAK HARAM! AKU TAK SUDI MELIHAT WAJAHMU!"

Tanpa perlu dikomando dua kali, laki-laki bermanik safir itu berlari menjauh, sambil mengeluarkan air mata yang sedar tadi tertahan.

* * *

Sambil mengigit bibirnya, kali ini Freecell mengunjungi sekolah tersebut sendirian. Ia tak tahu hari ini Minggu sehingga sekolah umum biasanya libur, tapi Crossfield Academy tetap penuh seperti biasa. Bocah albino itu tak tahu kalau bangunan yang ia anggap megah selama ini merupakan asrama untuk ditinggali selama bersekolah disana.

"Seandainya... aku bisa berkunjung ke sini dengan Mama..."

Memori pahit kembali terkuak. Wajah yang selalu ceria saat mengunjungi Crossfield Academy itu berubah menjadi suram, tak pantas dengan postur mungilnya. Sambil mencengkeram pagar erat-erat, Freecell berusaha menahan emosinya agar tak muncul ke permukaan. Meskipun tidak terlalu berpengaruh, namun ada satu faktor kejutan yang dapat membuat ia melupakan kesedihan.

Seorang pria setengah baya sudah berada di belakangnya.

"Selamat siang, Nak," sapa pria itu sambil tersenyum. Freecell yang jarang sekali berinteraksi dengan orang lain sontak mundur ke belakang, tak tahu apa yang seharusnya dilakukan. Apalagi ia tak mengenal pria tersebut.

"Jangan takut." Pria yang rambutnya sudah memutih di beberapa bagian itu mendekat, berusaha mengakrabkan diri dengan bocah bermata safir. "Apa kau murid sekolah ini?"

Sebagai jawaban, Freecell menggeleng lemah.

"Apa kau tersesat?"

Freecell menggeleng lagi. Sempat terlintas di kepala pria tersebut untuk menanyakan kepentingan Freecell, namun ditahannya karena ia merasa hal itu kurang sopan, meski pria setengah baya itu sedang berhadapan dengan anak yang jauh di bawah umurnya. Sambil berusaha menarik perhatian sang bocah albino, pria berambut putih itu memandang lapangan yang dipenuhi murid-murid Crossfield Academy. Dalam beberapa menit, tidak ada konversasi yang terjadi di antara mereka, hanya keriuhan samar-samar tak jauh dari tempat Freecell dan pria setengah baya itu berdiri.

"Ah... kau pasti ingin bermain dengan mereka, ya?"

Hening. Meskipun tak ada kata yang terlontar, namun pria tersebut dapat membaca dengan jelas raut wajah Freecell yang lebih mirip merajuk daripada ketakutan seperti sebelumnya. Pria berambut putih itu tersenyum.

"Kalau kau mau, aku bisa memasukkanmu dalam sekolah ini, supaya kau bisa bertemu dengan mereka lebih sering lagi." Pria tersebut memandang Freecel dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki, lalu mata mereka berdua bertemu. Hijau dengan biru. Sekilas terlihat kilat mengerikan di manik zamrud Klondike setelah puas menatap sang bocah albino.

"...Lagipula kau memiliki bakat yang tidak semua orang memilikinya."

* * *

"Ah, kepalaku pusing sekali..." keluh Solitia pelan sambil memegang kepalanya. Meskipun kamarnya minim cahaya, namun wanita berambut sepunggung itu langsung tahu kalau banyak barang yang tidak pada tempatnya. Apalagi, Freecell tidak ada di tempat. Besar kemungkinan kalau laki-laki semata wayangnya itu ketakutan melihat dirinya yang sedang 'kumat'.

Sambil berusaha bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan gontai menuju dapur, tetesan-tetesan hidrogen dioksida menyertai setiap langkah. Semoga membuat sup kesukaan Freecell akan membuat bocah albino itu tidak takut lagi terhadap wanita yang membesarkannya.

* * *

"Mama?"

Solitia menoleh. Anak laki-laki dengan mata safir itu sudah berada di belakangnya, ekspresi terkejut dan heran sedikit menghiasi wajah putihnya. "Mama tidak apa-apa?"

Tanpa ragu-ragu, wanita berambut sepunggung itu memeluk Freecell, membuat bocah albino itu semakin kebingungan. "Maafkan Mama, Freecell. Mama tidak bermaksud untuk menyakiti kamu... Mama hanya sedikit pusing. Maafkan Mama, ya. Mama sedang membuat sup seperti janji kita kemarin, lalu kita akan berangkat ke sekolah itu bersama-sama."

Freecell tersenyum. "Tidak perlu, Ma, aku tadi sudah ke sana sendirian. Dan aku bertemu dengan seorang pria yang mengajakku masuk ke dalam sekolah itu. Katanya aku punya bakat. Oh, bukankah kita akan membuat sup itu bersama? Mama curang! Aku ditinggal sendiri!"

Dengan santainya, bocah bermata safir itu melangkah menuju dapur, lalu mendekati bahan-bahan yang sudah dalam potongan rapi. Sudah setengah jadi sebenarnya, tinggal memasukkan semuanya ke dalam panci dan dipanaskan. Solitia termenung, tak mungkin pria tadi hanyalah orang biasa. Pastilah ia adalah kepala sekolah, atau setidaknya memiliki koneksi dengan sekolah tersebut. Dengan berjuta tanda tanya di dalam kepala, wanita berambut sepunggung itu menghampiri Freecell yang iseng memotong-motong sosis menjadi potongan yang lebih kecil lagi.

"Freecell... Sayang, itu sudah dipotong. Kamu tinggal masukkan saja semuanya ke dalam panci, lalu diaduk-aduk hingga matang. Hati-hati dengan apinya."

Sambil menyunggingkan cengiran lebar, Freecell melakukan apa yang ibunya minta. Dibantu oleh Solitia, bocah albino itu mengaduk masakan dengan sendok kayo sambil mengatur api di kompor. Gelembung-gelembung kecil mulai timbul-tenggelam setelah menit-menit berlalu dalam keheningan.

"Ma... gelembung-gelembung itu artinya sudah matang, ya?"

"Iya, tapi masih kurang. Kalau banyak, baru sudah matang. Jadi, kalau memasak sesuatu jangan ditinggal, supaya kita tahu kapan matang dan menatikan kompor pada waktunya." Solitia menepuk-nepuk lembut kepala anaknya, lalu mengambil alih sendok. "Nah, sekarang kau siapkan mangkuk dan sendok, biar Mama yang urus ini."

"Oke!"

* * *

_Kalung itu masih menggantung di lehernya. Freecell menggenggam satu-satunya peninggalan ibunya, erat._

"_Mama..."_

* * *

Jam empat pagi. Satu-satunya penghuni rumah di tepi hutan ini telah bangun mendahului matahari, menyiapkan semua keperluan untuk sang buah hati. Setelah berkunjung ke Crossfield Academy, dan berbincang sejenak dengan guru konseling, akhirnya Solitia memantapkan hati. Freecell akan masuk ke sana mulai hari ini. Meskipun daftar pekerjaannya bertambah panjang, namun wanita berambut sepunggung itu dapat mengerti. Kini, baju yang telah terlipat rapi telah tertata di dekat lemari, bersebelahan dengan tas yang berisi buku dan alat tulis. Solitia hanya perlu memasak, lalu membangunkan Freecell.

Saat tangannya dengan cekatan memotong wortel, tiba-tiba Orpheus Ring bersinar, membuat rasa sakit yang amat sangat di dalam kepala. Refleks Solitia menjatuhkan pisau, demi memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut nyeri. Kakinya berlutut seketika.

"Argh..."

Perlahan-lahan gadis berambut sepunggung itu bangkit, dengan bertumpu pada meja dapur. Ia berkekad tak ingin menimbulkan suara apa-apa, padahal sebenarnya mulut itu ingin terbuka lebar. Meneriakkan rasa kesakitan yang terpendam.

"Aaarrrrggghhhh..."

Solitia menggigit bibir. Tubuhnya tak kuat lagi, ia kembali mencium ubin. Bergelung di lantai dapur yang dipenuhi dengan bekas memasak. "AAAAARRRRRRRGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Mata biru yang sama seperti milik Freecell itu membelalak, namun mengeluarkan air mata disaat bersamaan. Kombinasi antara kesakitan dan kesedihan. Namun ketika ia mendengar suara pintu dibuka, kesedihan itu berubah menjadi marah.

"Nggh... Mama? Mama kenapa?"

Setelah Freecell menggosok-gosok matanya demi menghilangkan kantuk, manik safir itu membulat seketika. Kaki-kaki mungil itu berlaru menuju ibunya yang sekarang terengah-engah. "Mama! Mama!"

Meskipun dalam keadaan sakit kepala yang luar biasa, Solitia mendorong bocah albino itu keras, lalu bangkit perlahan. Freecell tersungkur, tulang-tulangnya yang masih rapuh tak lantas membuatnya menangis kesakitan. Tidak. Ada yang lebih penting daripada itu. Ibunya lebih menderita daripada dirinya.

"Mama... Mama lebih baik tidak usah memaksakan diri memasak... Biar Freecell saja..."

"Pergi."

"Hah?"

"PERGI! PERGII! PERGIIIIIII! DASAR ANAK TAK BERGUNA! MENYINGKIR DARIKU!" teriak Solitia keras, membuat Freecell yang hendak membantu ibunya berdiri mundur selangkah sambil gemetar ketakutan. "Aku bisa jalan sendiri! Aku tak butuh disentuh oleh tangan kotor itu!"

Freecell temangu saat wanita berambut sepunggung itu berjalan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar, hanya bertumpu dengan dinding-dinding rumahnya seperti orang buta. Tidak menghiraukan Freecell sama sekali. Setelah pintu kamar ditutup, bocah albino itu menatap dapur yang berantakan dan sup yang masih setengah jadi. Dengan hati remuk redam, tangal mungil itu yang melanjutkan pekerjaan ibunya. Dalam keheningan yang menyakitkan. Tremor di tangannya masih tersisa.

* * *

"Ngh..."

Safir itu terbuka. Sinar matahari yang meleweati celah gorden itu telah menusuk matanya, membangunkan Solitia dari alam bawah sadar. Sambil memegangi kepala yang masih tersisa rasa penat, wanita berambut sepunggung itu bangkit dan keluar dari kamar. Semua yang terjadi beberapa jam lalu layaknya mimpi. Mimpi yang amat mengerikan. Sejak gelang imitasi itu menguasai lengannya, Solitia memang mendapatkan kecerdasan diatas rata-rata. Tak wajar. Nahkan, ia dapat melihat dunia lebih jelas, jauh melampaui orang awam. Namun ketika sel kerucut di matanya mulai tidak berfungsi, dan apa yang dilihatnya menjadi warna hitam-putih, Solitia mulai meragukan kemampuan ring yang dulunya sangat dipuja-puja. Apalagi ia juga sering mengalami _trance_, masa dimana ia sadar dan tidak sadar, dan menatap dunia yang hancur tepat di depan matanya.

Namun, para peneliti itu bilang dia berhasil. Berhasil mengubah ring Orpheus palsu menjadi asli. Berhasil melihat masa depan dunia, seperti anak-anak Phi Brain yang mendapatkan ring asli.

Ketakutan dengan pemikiran seperti itu, Solitia membawa kabur dirinya beserta Freecell, anak yang lahir dan dibesarkan di dalam laboratorium penyelidikan. Selama dalam pelarian, tak habis-habisnya ia menyesali mengapa dulu ia mau mengikuti penelitian gila itu, apalagi menjadi tikus percobaan pertama. Selain resikonya lebih besar, masa depan Freecell juga terancam. Solitia divonis mengalami gangguan jiwa. Sesuatu yang dapat membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri dalam keadaan dibawah sadar.

Karena itulah ia menyingkir dari dunia. Selain berharap agar para peneliti tak waras itu mengejarnya, tidak bertatap muka dengan manusia mungkin dapat membantu dirinya tak kambuh sewaktu-waktu. Berhasil. Solitia semakin jarang kambuh, dan hanya sesekali saat tengah malam, saat dimana memori buruknya melintas dan merusak suasana. Saat dimana Freecell kecil sudah terlelap.

Namun, kedamaian itu tidak dapat bertahan lama.

"Maafkan Mama, Freecell..."

Solitia menangis begitu saja saat melihat rumah telah dibereskan, namun tak bernyawa. Hanya ada kepulan harum masakan dari meja makan, menggoda sang kepala keluarga untuk bersantap. Semangkuk sup buatan anaknya sendiri sudah tersedia, dilengkapi dengan surat yang terselip dibawahnya.

_Mama, Freecell berangkat sekolah. Maaf tidak pamit Mama dulu. Freecell sudah siapkan supnya, maaf kalau rasanya tidak seenak bikinan Mama. Banyak-banyak istirahat, jangan memaksakan diri._

_Freecell._

* * *

2 Minggu kemudian

"**Mama! Kaito-kun bilang kalau dia akan bermain puzzle bersamaku! Dia berjanji padaku!"** seru Freecell sambil membuka pintu. Solitia ada di sana, duduk di tempat tidurnya, terbungkus oleh selimut putih sambil tersenyum.

Namun, sejak saat itulah, kehidupan ibu beranak itu tak pernah sama.

"_Freecell-sama? Anda baik- baik saja?"_

"_Ya. Terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku, Hoist. Bisakah kau mengantarkanku ke dapur? Rasanya aku ingin memasak sesuatu," jawab Freecell sambil bangkit dari kursi, meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata itu dengan tanda tanya._

"_Tidak perlu repot-repot, Freecel-sama, saya bisa menyuruh koki untuk membuatkannya."_

"_Tidak, tidak." Freecell menggeleng. "Hanya aku yang tahu masakan ini dan bagaimana resepnya. Warisan keluarga turun-temurun selain kalung yang kupunya."_

"_Apa itu?"_

"_Sup. Kombinasi dari berbagai bahan dasar sayuran, makanan olahan, dan sedikit _seafood_. Tidak ada bahan yang dominan, lagipula aku hapal perasaan Mama saat memasakkan sup ini untukku dulu."_

_Kasih sayang... kebencian... Freecell memegang kepalanya. Sakit. Atau hatinya yang sedang terluka?_

_Mama... apa seperti ini yang kau rasakan dulu?_

.

.

.

**~OWARI~**

.

.

.

**Pojok Curhat Author (PCA):**

Maap... maap sekali lagi telah menistakan fandom Phi Brain untuk yang kedua kalinya QAQ saya udah berusaha agar se-canon mungkin dengan aslinya, namun kegiatan RL itu sangat menyita waktu dan imajinasi saya ;w; *le bakar tugas dan UTS. Beneran, itu alurnya rusak banget, loncat-loncat gak karuan. Yah, sama kayak perasaan hati sang author /eeak. Jadi, di sini, emang lebih banyak menceritakan masa lalu, namun karna saya pusing dengan semua teks italic, akhirnya saya balik. Kejadian sekarang yang saya italic-kan. Maap kalo bikin bingung m(_ _)m khusus bold, itu diambil dari canon aslinya, lebih tepatnya di episod 44~

Saya juga jarang nulis, betewe, harap dimaklumi yah kalo hasilnya down banget dari biasanya /kabur

Oh iya, ada yang mau ikutan challenge ini juga? Cek di www . s3 . zetaboards Infantrum / topic / 7593863 / (untuk Makanan) dan www . s3 . zetaboards Infantrum / topic / 7589533 / (untuk Mother's Day 2012). Khusus untuk Makanan, sebaiknya mulai ngetik dari sekarang, karena deadline-nya 6 hari lagi~

Last... review?

**EDIT**: ternyata waktu penpik ini ditulis, karakter di FFn belum ada Freecell apalagi Solitia =A= nanti saya edit lagi setelah mereka semua sudah terdaftar, maaf ya .-.


End file.
